


Bucky Kentucky

by yerawizardjane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bucky Kentucky, Hannah Montana AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardjane/pseuds/yerawizardjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a popstar with a secret identity...and Stiles is his biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Kentucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814767) by [Candles_93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93). 



“Come on, dude. We’re gonna miss it!”  
“Stiles, slow down, man! I don’t even get what the big deal-” Scott McCall was cut off by the daggers his best friend shot him over his shoulder. They had finally reached Stiles’ blue jeep and had stopped while he tried to find his keys in his pocket.  
“Dude, this happens every Friday. Why don’t you put your keys in a more accessible place?”  
“I don’t know!” Stiles whined, still frantically searching for his keys, “I can’t believe this, it’s starting in ten minutes!”  
Scott bent down and pulled the jeep’s keys out of the front pocket of his friend’s bag, “Just don’t kill us both breaking the speed limit.”  
* * * * *  
“It’s starting!” Stiles skidded into the front room, hitting the power button on the remote as he went. Loud guitar music filled the room as the MTV logo appeared on a black screen. It was then replaced by large, bold letters that read ‘THE BUCKY KENTUCKY SHOW’. Scott winced as Stiles let out a high pitched squeak before throwing himself onto the sofa and leaning forward so his nose was almost touching the screen.  
The screen faded to black before a burst of light filled the room, slowly fading to a spotlight on a stage. A solitary figure stood there, with just a microphone stand in front of them. The sound of a kick drum filled the arena, increasing as the lights got brighter until the figure was completely visible. He was tall and muscular with a jawline so well defined that you’d expect to cut your finger if you touched it. His eyes were a bright hazel, which contrasted oddly with his bleach blonde hair. A slight smirk played on his lips as he stepped closer to the mic stand and opened his mouth to sing.  
Scott had never actually heard Bucky Kentucky sing, despite the fact that his best friend was completely and utterly obsessed with him, and despite the fact that he had been dragged home every Friday afternoon to watch The Bucky Kentucky Show ever since its pilot episode. He’d never heard him sing because Stiles had every word memorised and insisted on screaming them back at the television at a pitch Scott was convinced only he could hear due to his dog-like hearing abilities.  
The first song finished to deafening applause from the studio audience and Bucky Kentucky gave another smirk before announcing his first special guest of the show. This was the point where Scott usually got up, making up some excuse that meant he could spend the majority of the show otherwise occupied. While he agreed that Bucky had a certain tough guy sexiness about him, he genuinely did not see the attraction that caused Stiles’ obsession. He doubted his best friend even noticed his absence, as he was still staring transfixed at the screen and usually only looked away when the end credits had finished. Scott stood up, muttering something about making a sandwich, before heading to the kitchen, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went and dialling his boyfriend’s number.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Isaac. Just calling so I can hear something other than Stiles shrieking over Bucky Kentucky.”  
Isaac chuckled, “If there was ever any doubt that Stiles was gay, it has definitely been shattered. I’m pretty sure I can hear him from the den.”  
Scott laughed and shook his head, “Really wouldn’t surprise me. Anything happening there?”  
“Nah, Derek’s out on his usual mysterious Friday business and Erica’s on a date,” Scott could almost hear his boyfriend rolling his eyes, “I’m sure that will go well. Derek’s going to kill her when he gets back.”  
“Almost forgot about Derek’s mysterious adventures, maybe he’s gone to poison Gotham’s water supply or something. I’ll swing by later after my Mom’s gone to bed…unless you want to come here?”  
“Well, we’d have the den to ourselves tonight…” Isaac paused, “Just the two of us with no-one else around. Think of what we could get up to…”  
Scott’s smirk mirrored Bucky Kentucky’s as he leaned against the kitchen fridge, “I’ll be there at midnight.”


	2. The Other Side of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has a surprise for Stiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I didn't really know if anyone wanted me to and I was to busy mithering Becky to update hers. Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles picked up his phone, blinking at the bright light as he tried to figure out who was calling one in the morning.  
“Erica?” He croaked, squinting as he fumbled around for the lamp switch, “Why are you calling? What’s wrong? Is Scott okay?”  
“Yes, your precious BFF is fine. I’m surprised you can’t hear him and Isaac fucking from here. Anyway, I wanted to tell you my exciting news.”  
Stiles pulled a face, “Thanks for that mental image. What’s the exciting news?”  
“Well, the guy I went out on a date with tonight just happened to be the tour manager for a certain pop star, total coincidence of course. And I might have persuaded him to secure me two backstage passes to the Bucky Kentucky show on Saturday…”  
“YOU’RE KIDDING!” Stiles sat upright in bed, “YOU’RE FREAKING KIDDING!”  
“Nope, I was just wondering if you knew anyone who’d be willing to go with me…”  
“ERICA, I FREAKING LOVE YOU. You are a gorgeous, brilliant and awesome girl and it would be a privilege to escort you to that concert.”  
“Well, since you put it so nicely, I guess I could let you come,” He could almost hear Erica’s smug smirk, “You so owe me though.”  
“I swear I will repay you for this. You’re the best, Erica.”  
“Oh shit, Derek’s back. You know he hates Bucky Kentucky so don’t tell him about this, okay?”  
Stiles sighed, “Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, bye,” Erica whispered, and the line went dead.  
Stiles sighed again as he placed his phone back on his bedtime table, his thought wandering in the direction of a certain wolf pack leader.  
Derek Hale. His skinny jeans and leather jackets somehow did it for Stiles, despite the fact that he was the grumpiest and sourest guy in Beacon Hills. For some reason, his bitterness made him all the more alluring.   
Stiles closed his eyes and groaned; now he was definitely starting to sound like an angsty and hormonal teenage girl. The thing was, he got it. Derek had lost most of his family in a fire and his uncle killed his sister. That was enough to make anyone angry at the world. And on top of that, he had to look out for a pack of hormonal teenagers who were, incidentally, being changed into wolves every time they got overly emotion. That was definitely enough to send a guy over the edge. Stiles could still remember his Mom dying and couldn’t even begin to think about losing anyone else. Derek locked himself away from everyone to protect them in much the same way Stiles covered up with his humour. Vicious circle.  
Stiles leaned back onto his bed, placing his arms behind his head. He was going to see Bucky Kentucky live TOMORROW. If that wasn’t a reason to keep going, he couldn’t think of one.  
* * * * *  
The next day was Saturday, which meant that Erica and Stiles were getting ready for the concert. Stiles had lent Erica one of his Bucky Kentucky t-shirts and was wearing his favourite one, a green t-shirt with Bucky’s silhouette in a spotlight on the front. They had stopped by the den to pick Isaac and Scott up, who had planned to spend the day in the city, when Derek appeared. A familiar lump appeared in Stiles’ throat as soon as their eyes met.  
“Please don’t tell me you’re actually going to that concert tonight,” Derek scoffed, looking Stiles up and down.  
“So what if I am?” Stile asked, wishing his voice hadn’t come out so high and unevenly.   
“Stiles, the guy is a rip-off of Hannah Montana and you’re going to watch him?” Derek smirked and Stiles felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, despite the fact that he was mocking him.  
“Like you can talk, Derek. Everyone knows the reason you sneak off every Friday is to watch Bucky Kentucky.” Erica smirked, “Come on, Stiles.”  
Derek watched the small group get into that stupid blue jeep and drive away, biting his lip anxiously. This wouldn’t matter…it wasn’t like they had backstage passes or anything.  
* * * * *  
“OH. MY. GOD!” Stiles screeched as they approached the gigantic arena, which was covered in posters and banners with Bucky Kentucky’s face on it.  
“I know!” Erica screamed back, grabbing onto Stiles’ arm, “He’s everywhere.”  
“And soon, he’ll be right in front of us. Like, my arm might even brush his if we have a picture together…” Stiles’ eyes glazed over as he slipped into a daydream.  
“Yeah, yeah. Then he’ll fall in love with you on sight and you’ll all live happily ever after. You’d better hurry up or you’ll miss the support act,” Scott smirked, his hand tightly gripping Isaac’s, “Just don’t forget to pick us up afterwards, okay?”  
“Okay!” Stiles was already halfway to the arena, dragging Erica with him, “Later!”  
Isaac smiled and shook his head, “That boy has got it bad. I just hope he doesn’t get disappointed.”  
* * * * *  
“Whoa, Erica. What did you do to get us this close?” Stiles gasped, practically pirouetting to get the full scope of their view. They were in the second row back, directly in front of the waiting microphone stand.  
“Stiles, what you don’t know won’t hurt you and let’s leave it at that,” Erica smirked, her eyes following Stiles’ bouncing movements as he waited.  
Neither of them saw the shadowy figure watching them from the side of the stage.  
* * * * *  
“Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!” Derek was pacing back and forth in the backstage area of the huge arena. There were only ten minutes until he went on and, for the first time in his career, he felt like he was going to throw up.  
“SHIT!” He yelled again, making his publicist jump, her papers spilling all over the floor.  
“Oh God, I’m so sorry, Becky.” He hurried to pick the sheets up, hastily stacking them into a pile.  
“It’s okay, not like they were in an exact order or anything…” She smiled, “What the hell happened to you? You’re never this nervous.”  
Derek pretended to be straightening the pile of papers, but his publicist saw the blush spreading across his cheeks, “…Is it a guy problem?”  
Derek paused, wondering how exactly he could phrase the nature of his dilemma, “I guess? It’s a bit more complicated than that. I mean…there’s a guy but I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m an arrogant douche but then I’m only doing that because-”  
“BUCKY!” Another yell came from a tall red-headed woman, who looked as though the next person who she came across would spontaneously combust from her stare alone, “WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU NOT UNDERNEATH THE STAGE?”  
“I-”  
“That was A RHETORICAL QUESTION! Get your perky little butt there right now, or so help me God I will drag you there by the stupid scarf of yours.”  
Derek threw Becky an apologetic look before bolting down the corridor, almost sending another member of his team flying.  
“Everything’s ready for you, Mr Kentucky,” A sound guy told him, as he hurriedly attached his microphone and had a last glance in the mirror to make sure he still look the part. Thankfully, the giveaway redness in cheeks had gone, and he was back to looking his usual douchey self. A brief flash of worry ran through him, but this time it wasn’t about being discovered. This time he was wondering if he would actually live up to Stiles’ expectation.  
This thought was still in Derek’s head as he followed the sound guy under the stage towards the small lift that he would soon be ascending to the stage. The lights went out as soon as he was securely crouched on it, and the roar of the crowd made the stage shake. He closed his eyes, trying to block everything Derek-related out of his mind. When he opened them, he was Bucky Kentucky.  
The other side, the other side, the other side of me.  
The guitar riffs echoed around the arena as the lift rose, putting Derek into full view of the enormous crowd. The trademark smirk appeared on his face as he gazed around, his eyes locking on the gangly boy and the blonde girl near the front of the audience as he started to sing.

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a guy feel disconnected  
Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
Got too much on my plate.

He winked at a swooning girl in the front row before running over to the opposite side of the crowd, keeping his back to Stiles and Erica.

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The guy that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me.  
Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror.

The crowd roared its approval as Derek leapt up onto the drum kit, hitting the cymbal in time to the music and singing. He laughed at the annoyed look on the drummer’s face before leaping off again, doing a lap of the stage before carrying on.

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide, just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems.

Somehow he found himself standing directly in front of where Stiles and Erica were, screaming and bouncing along to the music. Derek found himself looking directly at the tall boy as he sang the last chorus.

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side of me.

The song finished and, though he could see the crowd screaming and clapping, he could only focus on Stiles, who was looking as gobsmacked as he felt. He quickly turned around, throwing his hands in the air to encourage the crowd before the next set of guitar riffs set in.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the concert runs smoothly...but does the aftermath?
> 
> Someone just pointed out that I just put part of chapter 2 up instead of new stuff so apologies! Here's the proper chapter 3.

“Thank you, you’ve been amazing!” Derek grinned at his adoring fans, taking a final bow before he sank down under the stage in the small lift.  
“Perfect, as usual Bucky!” His manager beamed as soon as Derek was back on level ground, “Now, I assume you’re all ready for the meet and greet?”  
“Just give me a sec to catch my breath, Patricia.”  
“Well, not too long Bucky. It’s not good to keep your fans waiting!” Patricia was already hustling him into the designated fanzone, chattering away about the show and how Bucky should think about having blue hair for the next tour because the blonde is getting a bit old. Derek had zoned out as soon as she started talking and was surprised when he reached the fanzone to see a queue forming outside.   
“Bucky. Bucky! BUCKY!” Derek re-entered reality as Patricia snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Now you stand here and please try to look pleased to see your fans.”  
“I’m always-” Derek began, but Patricia had already bustled off, no doubt to scare the crap out of the mass of teenage girls outside so they would form an orderly line. He thrust his hands into his pockets and tried to get into Bucky Kentucky mode again, but Patricia was already opening the doors. Two pretty blondes swept in, gushing about the performance as they held their iPhones out for Becky the publicist to take pictures. Derek didn’t even know how she’d got dragged into the meet and greet, but suspected Patricia had a part.   
The rush had made Derek unable to get into the ‘Bucky state of mind’ and, consequently, fans seemed surprised at the warmness of the famous ‘bad boy of pop’. Bucky was rarely seen smiling in fan pictures but tonight he was seemingly a changed man.   
* * * * *  
“This is so freaking cool!” Erica was pretty sure Stiles would have leapt through the roof if she hadn’t been keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. Sometimes it paid to have super-human strength.  
“I know, I’m awesome. Can you stop bouncing for a second though? You’re giving me motion sickness.” Erica leant against the wall, surveying Stiles thoughtfully.  
“I mean, he’s just around the corner. Bucky Kentucky. In person. And…” Stiles paused for a moment, “Is it me going completely delusional, or was he singing to me tonight?”  
Erica chuckled, her previous suspicions growing stronger after tonight’s show, “No, he was definitely singing to you.” She glanced at Stiles, “In person though, he really reminds me of someone but I can’t think who…”  
Stiles looked incredulous, “There’s no-one like Bucky Kentucky.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Never mind then. Come on, the line’s moving forward…”  
* * * * *  
Derek hadn’t always been such a dick. In fact, he had been a pretty nice guy, very family orientated, until…well, until there was no family to be oriented to.  
It was his Mom and his sister who had encouraged his singing, got him an audition at Disney, altered their lives so Derek could be a popstar and still be Derek. At first, it had seemed like he was living in a dream, appearing in a guest star role as a rival popstar on Hannah Montana. An extremely positive fan response had meant that soon he was a season regular, eventually getting his own show and headlining his own tour. Everything had been on the up until some sick people had decided to set his family house on fire. Bucky had taken a break and Derek had just…lost himself.   
Funnily enough, his comeback was mostly due to the very gangly teenager he outwardly hated. Stiles Stilinski had been complaining to Scott McCall about his missing of Bucky Kentucky one day while filling up that stupid jeep of his at the gas station. Derek was back in town for the first time since the fire and couldn’t help overhearing (man, that kid had a loud voice). Hearing someone singing his praises so highly had relit the musical spark in Derek and he’d picked up the phone and called Patricia afterwards, finally consenting to making a comeback.  
Maybe that was why he’d felt so…weird when he saw Stiles in the audience tonight. It had brought back that old memory, the first time he’d actually felt missed and…needed by the world. It couldn’t be anything else...could it?  
Derek had no time to mull this over, as he posed and chatted to fans, letting his Bucky persona take over. He was concentrating so much on maintaining it that he didn’t realise who the next people in line were until it was too late.  
“Ohmygosh it’s so awesome to finally meet you, Mr. Kentucky!” Stiles ran forward, clutching a tour poster in one hand, a Sharpie in another and wearing an almost manic expression on his bright red face.  
“Wh-…you-” Derek fought to keep his composure as he processed this unexpected arrival and desperately tried to ignore the heart attack he was sure he was experiencing.   
Stiles apparently hadn’t noticed anything amiss, although Erica was smirking at him in a way he did not trust at all.  
“I really love the way you opened with ‘The Other Side of Me’. I mean, it was just so inspired and great given the context and the lyrics just have so much meaning ‘cause you’re like an awesome singing famous person but then you’re probably just a normal person,” Stiles paused to hand the marker and the poster to Bucky, “Not that I’m saying you’re normal because you’re obviously amazing and I’m so glad you made a comeback because I was really starting to miss your show and-”  
“Stiles, doesn’t Bucky remind you of someone?” Erica cut the hyper boy off, her smirk more pronounced than ever as she surveyed Derek with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  
“What?” Stiles looked confused as he shifted into position to pose for a picture with his idol, “No…I think Bucky’s…I mean you’re one in a million, just like the song, right?”  
He looked at Derek expectantly, and the older boy finally managed to find his voice, “Right, yeah. Uh…do you want anything else signing or…?” He trailed off at the look that had just crossed Stiles’ face, replacing the confusion with something that Derek couldn’t quite read. Panic spread through his body like ice and he hoped against hope that…not Stiles…of all the people.  
“No, um…no thank you. We’d better be…friends outside…don’t want to…” Stiles took his poster, still wearing that strange expression, “Um…see you around.”  
Derek’s panic seemed to be stopping his mouth from working as he stared mutely at the boy, “Yeah, see you around…Stiles.”  
Stiles nodded dumbly as he was pulled away by Erica, who was still wearing that infuriating expression. Derek turned to the next set of fans, but couldn’t quite seem to stop his hands from shaking.


	4. One in a Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Stiles act so weird at the signing? Has he finally realised Derek's secret?

Stiles let Scott drive back, and sat in the back next to Isaac, saying nothing for the whole journey home. Erica kept trying to say something but then stopping at the look on his face. Scott had known straight away that something was wrong, but decided not to pursue it, and they drove home in silence. After dropping off Erica and Isaac at the den, Scott drove to his own house and parked outside, turning the engine off and waiting.  
“Did something happen?”  
Stiles looked up from his newly signed poster, “Yeah.”  
Scott paused, trying to figure out the expression on his best friend’s face, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Stiles shook his head, “No.”  
Scott frowned, “Do you want me to beat anyone up?”  
“No.”  
“Scare the shit out of someone by were-wolfing out?”  
Stiles shook his head, giving a tiny smile.  
“Drive you home?”  
Stiles paused, and then shook his head, “Nah man, I’ll drive myself. Thanks for…you know.”  
Scott nodded and slipped out of the driver’s seat, patting his friend on the back before making his way into his own house. He let himself in and then went to look outside the front window, knowing that Stiles would still be out there. Worry spiked through Scott as he watched his best friend sitting motionless at the wheel, staring ahead. Something was wrong…and he was going to find out what.  
* * * * *  
It was past two in the morning when Derek got back to the den, but he was still unsurprised to find Erica sitting on his bed, reading an unauthorised biography of Bucky Kentucky. What surprised him was the serious look on her face, as he’d been expecting mockery…or even insults after what had been revealed tonight.  
“So…” He started, unsure of what the social rule was for these conversations.  
Erica put down the book and stared at him, “So.”  
Despite his bulk, height advantage and experience, Derek flinched at her ice cold look, “Are you seriously mad at me about this?”  
“I’m not mad about you being a secret pop star…I’m just mad because…because…I’m mad at myself, okay? But I can’t make it better and you can and I just...he was just…”  
“Who?” Derek stepped forward, “Stiles? Is he mad? I thought he would have been…” Derek trailed off as he tried to search for the word. What had he expected? That Stiles would be happy? Well, yeah. But then why would that have made Erica so upset?”  
“He thinks we all knew. He thinks this was some big trick that he was left out of and now…I don’t know!” Erica bit her lip, “He was so quiet in the car. Derek, you need to go and talk to him or…explain this, I don’t know!”  
“I think I’ll be the last person able to explain this,” Derek ran his fingers through his dark hair, “What am I supposed to say?”  
“How about telling him how you feel?” Erica’s eyes met Derek’s, “And before you start denying it, remember I was there tonight. You couldn’t take your eyes off him and…”  
“Shut up,” Derek growled suddenly, “You don’t know anything about that.”  
“I think I know it more than you do at the moment, Derek. You can pretend to yourself but I know that you feel something for him. I know how you operate; fear is your defence and…you’ve never ever let your defences down around Stiles.”  
“That’s not…it’s not, that’s not what this is, Erica!” Derek could feel himself losing control and saw Erica brace herself for the ‘wolfout’.  
“You’ve always said your focus was anger, Derek, but it’s not. It’s him, and it has been since you saw him. Look.” Erica bent down in front of him, “Go and talk to him and…at least tell him no-one else knew. You owe him that much.”  
Derek stared at the floor, his breathing slowing down as he concentrating on not letting his animal side get the best of him, “Fine, I will.”  
* * * * *  
Stiles was sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up his chest and his head resting on his knees. His iPod was softly playing a Bucky Kentucky track from the other side of the room. Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to go and turn it off, instead listening to the lyrics, and the new bitter meaning behind them.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were_   
_I didn't think twice or rationalize_   
_'Cause somehow I knew_   
_That there was more that just chemistry_   
_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_   
_But I figured it's too good to be true_   
_I said, “Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_   
_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_   
_Help me before I get used to this guy_

The vocals suddenly increased and Stiles looked up, confused. The iPod hadn’t lit up so he hadn’t sat on the dock remote. He stared around his room, wondering where this new source of noise was coming from.

_They say that good things take time_   
_But really great things happen_   
_In the blink of an eye_   
_Thought the chances to meet somebody_   
_Like you were a million to one_   
_I can’t believe it, you're one in a million_

Stiles was on his feet now, frantically throwing bits of clothing and papers aside, trying to find the source of the noise. It was then that he realised, the noise was coming from outside his window. He ran across the room, flinging the window open and squinting outside into the darkness.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” He muttered, his eyes finally finding the dark figure of the one person in particular he didn’t want to see right now, “Go away, Derek, or whatever your actual name is.” And he made to slam the window shut.  
“Stiles, let me explain!” Derek half whispered, half shouted, “It’s…it’s not exactly what you think it is.”  
“Then what the hell is it? Do you know how freaking EMBARRASSED I am?” Stiles whipped his head round as he heard his Dad stir in the room next door, “Just go away, Derek. I seriously don’t want to know what you have to say.”  
“No-one knew, okay?” Derek whispered, “Erica only figured it out when she saw Bu-…me in person. She was just being a bitch about it at the meet and greet and…I didn’t think you’d think…do you really think I’m that much of a dick?”  
“Well, yeah.” Stiles admitted, “I…I just wish you weren’t. I wish it was someone else.” He looked away and Derek walked closer to the house, trying to see his expression.  
“I’m sorry.” Derek looked down, “I wish things could have been different between us. I wish I didn’t have to be so…so defensive about everything. I didn’t- I never wanted to hurt you and…I won’t do it again.” He turned around and started to walk away.  
Stiles stayed where he was, willing himself not to turn around, willing himself not to run downstairs for the big clichéd ending. The iPod was still playing, and the song was coming to an end.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_  
 _Like you were a million to one_  
 _I can’t believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_  
 _One in a million, yeah_  
 _You're one in a million._  
* * * * *  
As soon as Stiles didn’t call him back, Derek knew he’d lost his chance and, with it, went all the self-control he’d been using to stop himself changing. He hit the woods at full speed, ignoring the branches that snagged his clothes, and tearing off his leather jacket. He finally came to a halt in a clearing, his chest heaving and his hands clutching at the tree bark he was resting against.   
If only people could see Bucky Kentucky now, he thought bitterly, resting his head against the tree trunk. He eventually slid down the trunk until he was sitting in the same position Stile had been in earlier. He was so distracted by the despair leaking through his chest that he didn’t register a new, but familiar, scent on the air. A familiar huff of breath on the air and the sound of twigs crunching. A figure standing above him, a hand being placed on his shoulder.  
“Derek?”  
Derek’s head snapped up, revealing the pointed teeth, the bright eyes and the strangely contoured face. He looked down again quickly, shame now replacing the despair. The figure sank down so his face was level with Derek’s.  
“Derek, can you please just look at me?” A hand on his, warm and steady against the shake of Derek’s own. His slowly turned his face upwards, taking in a scratch on Stiles’ cheek and rips in his shirt. Instinctively he reached up and touched the cut cheek, hope flickering in his chest when the boy didn’t flinch.  
“I don’t care that you didn’t tell me, okay? I don’t care that you didn’t tell me how you felt. I only care about all this freaking wasted time and all the things we could’ve done. And I…I don’t want to waste any more, okay?”  
Derek could feel his face changing back to normal, “Neither do I.”  
Stiles shook his head and laughed quietly, “It all makes sense now, though. I always wondered why I liked you, always found some way to defend you being a dick. I thought I got it and now…I really get it. But I want to be there for it and…I want you, Derek Hale. Not some douchey pop star.”  
Derek smiled, “You’ve got me.” And he leaned forward, his lips meeting Stiles’ in an explosion of fireworks.

_You’re one in a million._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, you got me. I had to give these two a fluffy but slightly angsty ending. Plus, that song is a guilty pleasure of mine. Hope you guys enjoyed my fic, now go and annoy Candles_93 so she updates hers! Also check out my other fic Heart of Stone if you want more Sterek!


End file.
